


Not Into Ladies

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fair game, tw: slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Qrow and Clover's first official date is interrupted by a rather rude waitress.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Not Into Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Clover's POV

Today, I would finally do it. I would ask Qrow Branwen out on an official date. I had it all planed out, I would ask him after work and if he said yes, then I would take him to this expensive restaurant in Atlas. I hoped that Qrow would say yes.

I finally finished my mission and waited for Qrow to get back from his job. I waited for over an hour, sitting there as everyone else came back and headed off to relax and rest. Marrow, who had guessed what I was going to do, gave me a supportive smile as he went to relax. 

Finally, Qrow arrived. He looked like he had a rough day, and I hoped I could cheer him up. "Hey.!" I said, jumping up from my seat.

"Is something wrong? Nothing bad has happened, right? No one has ever waited before..." Qrow was concerned, his brain apparently generating multiple terrible situations all at once. 

"No! No! Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you something. You don't have to worry." Qrow's shoulder's relaxed, and I gathered up my courage. "I was wondering, if maybe, you would like to join me for dinner tonight. Not a dinner party, just the two of us." 

"Like, a date?" He asked.

"Yes Qrow, like a date. So, what is your answer?" I asked. The suspense was killing me. I was usually really confident, but this was a big deal and I was really worried about him saying no.

"Yeah, that would be cool. When and where?" I let out a small sigh of relief. 

"I can pick you up in about an hour, I already have a reservation for this really nice restaurant. You think that you are up for that?" I asked. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then." And without another word, Qrow headed towards his room. 

~

I knocked on Qrow's bedroom door, waiting for him to answer. He opened the door and my jaw dropped a little. He was wearing a black button up shirt, black slacks, and nice, shiny black shoes. His hair was the exact same, but with his outfit, he looked gorgeous. "Wow, you look... You look amazing." I shuddered. Why did this man make me feel like such a mess? Qrow blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He mumbled. I looked down at my outfit. A white button up shirt, with a white vest, black slacks, and brown boots. I smiled, and held out my hand. 

"Ready for an amazing night?" I asked. He nodded and took it. We held hands as we walked to the restaurant. I pointed out cool landmarks as we walked through downtown Atlas and Qrow listened and seemed to enjoy the cool night air. We got to the restaurant and I told them I had a reservation and they lead us to our table.

We looked at the menu and then a waitress came to our table. She looked at the two of us, and then turned to me. "Hello handsome. What can I get you and your friend to drink tonight? Maybe a good bottle of whiskey? Or vodka?" 

"Um no thank you. I've have a water." Qrow ordered a soda and the waitress left us.

"Well, isn't she friendly." Qrow grumbled. 

"Don't worry about her. Let's just enjoy tonight."

The waitress came back and handed us our drinks. "Are you ready to order sir?" She asked, focusing her attention on me and barely even looking at Qrow. 

"Yes, we are." Qrow answered. He ordered first and then I did. The waitress obviously didn't like Qrow, but kept her mouth shut. "She sure has nerve." Qrow said. He really seemed to be annoyed by her, but I didn't say anything, really hoping that the lady would take the hint and back off. 

Finally, our food arrived. As she set my plate down, the waitress rested her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off almost instantly, but she still didn't seem to take a hint. Throughout the night, she continued to check up on our table and Qrow was clearly annoyed with her flirting. 

When we were almost done with our meal, our waitress came up another time and set a napkin in front of me. I paused mid-joke to look at it. On it was a scroll number. "Sorry. I'm just not into ladies. I'm gay." I said. 

"Well, maybe you should just keep it and think about it. There's always an exception, right?" She asked. 

"Listen lady. I don't know who you think you are, but you need to learn boundaries. He said that he's not into ladies, so you need to back off right now. He's gay." Qrow said. "So just do your job and please leave us alone."

"What are you, his boyfriend?" She asked, just as annoyed with him as he was with her.

"What if I am? Does that bother you?" I couldn't help but smile at Qrow saying we might actually be boyfriends. But I had to focus on not causing a scene. 

"Thank you for dinner, but I think it's time we leave. We were basically done anyway. Come on Qrow." The two of us stood up and headed to the front door to pay. 

On our walk back to Atlas Academy, I looked at Qrow's fingers intertwined with mine. "I'm sorry that our date wasn't as good as I planned. I never imagined it would turn out like that."

"It's not your fault. You are really good looking." Qrow teased. 

I stopped, and pulled him into the nearest park. "I want to continue walking. Just go along with it please." I asked. Qrow just shrugged his shoulders and continued to hold my hand.

"In the restaurant, you said that you were my boyfriend." I said. 

"Did I? Oh yeah. Well, she was annoying me and she needed to back off. Did that bother you?" He asked.

"No! I was just wondering... Maybe we could try this first date thing again, without rude waitresses involved. Maybe even as boyfriends?" I asked.

Qrow smiled. "We don't have to redo a first date, I enjoyed tonight. But on the topic of you asking me to date you, yes. Clover, I would love to be your boyfriend."

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. Tonight really was an amazing first date. Qrow had stood up for me, and I loved him even more for it. Hand in hand, we walked back home and said goodnight. I had such good luck, catching a man like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
